


shut up (your mouth is sin)

by bitsori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot, Practice Room Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori
Summary: This is not supposed to be happening at this exact time. Frankly, an argument can be made aboutthisgenerally not supposed to be happening at all, at any time, but the main point, as of now, is that: this is really not supposed to be happening right now.--or: In which Hyunjin can't shut up, and Minho's hips are sinful.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 247





	shut up (your mouth is sin)

**Author's Note:**

> [ 1 ] i dont know why i wrote this. don't judge me, i know this is wildly off-brand, lmao. it was a writing exercise that happened bc i was bored and couldn't sleep. anyway, this is tame af, but if you read on anyway, i hope you enjoy!

#

  
  
  


This is not supposed to be happening at this exact time. Frankly, an argument can be made about _this_ generally not supposed to be happening at all, at any time, but the main point, as of now, is that: this is really not supposed to be happening right now.

They're supposed to be practicing the new choreography their dance instructors have taught them; they're supposed to be perfecting the dance, not carelessly getting rid of each other's clothes like this.

Except here they are, doing just that.

It's not like they can help themselves, Hyunjin justifies to himself. Minho is _awful,_ and had been moving his hips in ways that should be banned, especially with only the two of them in the room. Felix, at the very least, should be there with them too—he really should be—except he has language tutorials, and Hyunjin—is honestly glad that he does.

_Oops._

He knows that sinful hip roll is just part of the choreography, but never mind that—Minho still shouldn't be allowed to move like that, and because he did so anyway, then Hyunjin shouldn't be blamed for his actions.

Considering Minho didn't really utter a single word of protest when Hyunjin practically attacked him, _well—_ Hyunjin figures he must have been picking up correct cues, at least. The casual little smirk that formed on Minho’s lips—the one that Hyunjin immediately kissed away—that was probably a sign that Minho, as already concluded, is _awful,_ and knew exactly what he was doing.

“Why are you always so quiet when we do this?” Hyunjin asks, planting kisses on Minho’s neck It’s a little frustrating, truth be told, how silent Minho can be. It makes Hyunjin’s thoughts go on override sometimes, making him wonder if he's the only one who actually wants _this._ But then Minho's hips would cant towards his, or Minho would pull him closer, and Hyunjin would figure that means he's at least doing _something_ right.

“Hyung,” he repeats. “Say something,” he boldly demands, multi-tasking as he pushes up Minho's sweaty shirt, wanting to get it out of the way.

“You need to shut up,” Minho mumbles, pushing Hyunjin away for a bit, which makes the latter whine in frustration even as slight panic rises up his chest as he assumes that he said or did something wrong. But then he realises that Minho only did it so he can completely get rid of his t-shirt, as per Hyunjin's own wishes.

“But I like talking,” Hyunjin answers, following Minho’s lead and taking off the gray sweatshirt he’s wearing, the thin black shirt underneath going along with it. “And I like you. So it should make sense that I like talking, when I'm with you.”

Except—he immediately wonders about his own logic as soon as the words spill out of his mouth. Minho likes talking too, he's pretty sure—there are days when you can't shut him up, especially when he's hanging out with Jisung. So if he doesn't like talking when he's with Hyunjin, then _what does that mean?_

“Hyunjin.” Minho’s tone is calm and even, while his gaze is sharp as it pierces through Hyunjin's own. “Get out of your own head. _Focus.”_

And then he pulls Hyunjin by the waistband of his pants—the tug feels abrupt, but the way Minho's hand lands on his hip is gentle, _reassuring._

“Hyung,” Hyunjin exhales, already breathless just from Minho's attention.

“Do you want to talk about how the others can very easily walk in on us doing this if we waste time _talking?”_ Minho asks, pinning Hyunjin against the training room's wall-to-wall mirrors.

“Lix is at tutorials, and Seungmin texted me about getting food with Jisung and Changbin-hyung,” Hyunjin answers, slouching as he leans back; he likes being eye level with Minho. “So don't worry too much, they'll take forever while Changbin-hyung figures out what he wants to eat.”

Chan is holed up in his studio as usual, and Jeongin is at school, he also notes mentally. They're safe—at least they should be.

“Ugh,” Minho groans. “Just shut up.”

“It's not like it's killing the mood,” Hyunjin boldly comments, a surge of confidence passing through him as he cups Minho through his pants.

“Fuck. _Hyunjin.”_

“Hyung, that's _exactly_ what we're trying to do here,” Hyunjin grins, satisfied by the barely audible, yet sharp, gasp that Minho lets out.

  
  


Hyunjin pulls on the drawstrings of Minho's sweatpants. He smirks a little as he starts kissing down the older male's body, and just as Minho starts thinking about how annoyingly pretty Hyunjin's lips are, and that Changbin's obsession with them are completely valid, the younger finally takes him into his mouth, those exact lips looking even more plush as they wrap around his cock. Minho loses his train of thought completely after that.

He moans, leaning forward and pressing one of his hands against the mirror for support, while the other he uses to clutch at Hyunjin’s hair. He thinks there is something wildly arousing about watching his own reflection, something about seeing his own face contort from the pleasure he is getting from Hyunjin blowing him that turns him on so much.

“Fuck. Hyunjin,” he says again; obviously Hyunjin can't say anything back, but he makes a bit of a gagging sound, because of course he wants to say something even during this moment. _He's probably ridiculously proud of himself,_ Minho thinks, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he holds back moans and gasps threatening to escape if he doesn't manage to control himself.

And then— _Minho cums._

  
  


Minho is still leaning forward against the mirror, trying to catch his breath, and Hyunjin is slumped back, tongue licking his own mouth clean while he wonders what it says about him, the fact that he enjoys the taste of cum so much, when they both hear voices from the corridor.

“Shit, I think they're back,” Minho mumbles, pulling his pants up, and struggling to get his shirt back on quickly. It would be comical, except he's _fucking Lee Minho,_ and he still looks mildly fucked out, and he's _beautiful._

“Wait, what about me?” Hyunjin whines as Minho hands him back his clothes. He’s still pretty hard, and when he tries to point this out by looking down at himself, Minho follows his eyes.

They exchange stares.

And then Hyunjin attempts a wounded puppy look, which works because even though he's more of a cat person, Minho cannot resist cute animals in general.

The older male sighs. “Fine, I'll meet you at the bathroom down the hall in five to ten minutes.”

“Hyung, that's a promise,” Hyunjin grins, his voice breathy and high-pitched. He’s probably a little too pleased and excited by the fact that Minho caved in so easily—his dick twitches, which is clearly proof enough.

“Fine, yes,” Minho nods, turning away as he makes sure to straighten his pants out.

“I hate you guys,” Hyunjin mutters dramatically, as he passes Seungmin, Jisung and Changbin on his way out of the room. They have bags of food with them, and he's able to catch a delicious whiff of them. For some reason this annoys him more because _why did they have to buy takeaway food?_ “Really hate you guys,” he repeats, in true drama queen fashion.

Changbin looks utterly confused, Jisung looks like he's about to square up, and Seungmin looks concerned.

“This is what you've got to say after we bought you food?!” Jisung snarls, holding up the recyclable bag he's carrying.

“Wait, what happened—?” Changbin asks.

But Hyunjin is already out of earshot, rushing and eager to get to the bathroom down the hall.

“Well someone’s in a really weird mood,” Jisung grumbles, shaking his head and clicking his tongue. “If he doesn't want to eat, I’ll have his share.”

“Never mind him,” Minho assures them. “He's tired from practicing.” He pauses, and shakes his head, the act very much calculated. “Actually, no, I think I should go see if he's okay. You guys go ahead and eat.”

“Hyung,” Seungmin finally speaks up, his observant eyes having never left Minho once during the entire exchange. He tugs at one of the older's sleeves. “Your shirt is on backwards.”

  
  
  


(Hyunjin is eager and needy and ridiculously _hard,_ and so he pulls his pants down, gripping himself, as soon as he enters the bathroom. He's always been impatient, and he figures Minho can simply take over once he follows and—

“You really don't know how to wait, do you?”

It's Minho—and he's so goddamn lucky it's just _Minho_ and not staff or management, or God forbid, one of their sunbaes. Hyunjin thinks he'd die if anyone in GOT7 ever catches him pants down, cock in hand—and he probably should have realised all that before he let his impatience get the better off him.

But again, he's lucky, because it's just Minho and he's giving Hyunjin a Look, and,

“I didn't know how long you were going to take,” Hyunjin says sheepishly. “I didn't want to get blue balls.” He tries to joke, but it comes off flat because he does have actual fear of blue balls.

And then they're kissing, probably because Minho's eager to shut him up. Hyunjin doesn't care for the reasoning anymore, and soon he's pushing himself up on the counter and wrapping his legs around Minho.

“Well, come on,” Hyunjin grumbles, grabbing Minho's hand and pulling it towards his crotch.

“I'll do you one better,” Minho whispers, amusement evident even in his quiet tone.

And then without further preamble, he drops down and takes Hyunjin's length into his mouth, and all Hyunjin can do is grab the edge of the counter.  
  
“Hyung,” he groans, knuckles turning white at the way he tries to grip the edge. Of course he can still talk at a time like this. “Your mouth is so warm and tight,” he gasps, and he means it because Minho has such a pretty, delicate mouth, just like the rest of his face—a stark contrast to the way the rest of him is built so sturdily.

Minho squeezes his thighs, and that's usually his signal for Hyunjin to just shut up, so Hyunjin _tries_ to, except it's hard to stay quiet when someone like Minho is sucking you off.

Hyunjin cums within the next two minutes and Minho pulls away, with Hyunjin flashing him a pretty blissful grin. They're both breathing heavily, still trying to catch their breaths.

“Hyung... you have something here,” Hyunjin tells Minho, wiping off something from the corner of his mouth.

And then—with a sharp intake of breath, Hyunjin pulls Minho closer for a kiss.)

//

**Author's Note:**

> [ 2 ] feedback always welcome. feel free to also scream at me over at [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/yiminho).


End file.
